The International Longshoremen's Association, in cooperation with the New York Shipping Association, propose to begin a program designed to assist employees and their eligible dependents who are having a problem with alcohol. The approach will be to identify those workers that are allowing alcohol use to interfere with their job or family. The purpose of this proect is to demonstrate the effectiveness of an occupational alcoholism program which is administered by a labor union. Although the assistance and cooperation of the New York Shipping Association has been obtained, the main responsibility for administering this program will rest with the employee organization. Much emphasis will be placed upon the continuing education and training of union stewards. The reason for this is the unique role that the union steward plays in the work performed on the piers. The union steward acts as a laison between the worker and management in that it is his responsibility to make certain that the employees are assigned to tasks which are consistent with the negotiated agreements. The stewards are also responsible for handling any problems that develop on the piers with regard to the conditions of employment. The union recognizes its responsibility in meeting on-the-job problems relating to this illness.